Gru and the cat girl
by Natashow
Summary: what happens when Gru finds a kitten and takes it home but finds out it isn't a kitten but a cat girl. if you don't like nekos dont read the story
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark raining day, lighting was flashing. Gru was driving the girls from the dance class, and he stropped at a traffic light. He looked up at his review mirror to see the girls talking to one another. Gru smiled lightly then he looked forward.

"OH come on! Turnz already!" He yelled at the traffic light. He then jumped out of his skin as Agnes let out a loud scream. "What! Whatz happening?" Gru looked behind him to see Agnes Edith and Margot looking out the window with tear full eyes. He looked out the window to see a little kitten laying in a dirt pile. It was covered in mud and was drenched from head to toe.

"Ah! No! No we aren't going to getz that little kittnz." Before he could finish his statement the girls were already out of the car and running to the little kitten.

"Aww! Poor little kitten!" Margot exclaimed kneeling down to it.

"Is it alright? Is it dead?" Edith said poking at it.

"No its alive I can see it breathing. Lets take it home." Agnes picked up the little kitten and the kitten mewed lightly. They walked back to the car sitting with each other.

" ARRRG no no no no no! get that filthy thing outz of this car! Your getting everything dirty." Gru said walking up to them pointing at the interior of the car.

"Aww come on Gru, its just a kitten we can just leave it out there can we just take care of it until it gets better? Pleaassseee?" The girls gave him the puppy eyes. Gru couldn't win this fight, so he just went back to the divers seat and drove back home. Gru and the girls finally came home and they walked into the house.

"Ok girlz…I will take give the kitten a bath and make sure itz alright." Gru said grabbing the kitten from Margot. He grabbed the kitten trying not to get dirty. Gru called up two of his minions and gave the kitten to them. "I will be right back, I'm going to get some soap to clean it up." He left the minions in the room.

"awwww gib bubalbi?" (awww isn't she cute?" one said. The other nodded in response. Gru returned back in his sweater. He placed the soups and a towel, then he jumped seeing the kitten staring up at him with dark chocolate eyes. Gru slowly bend down and grabbed the kitten. The kitten mewed softly in protest as he walked to the sink.

"Hey, its azlright im not going to hurtz you." The kitten closed its eyes at the contact of the water. "That's a good boy.."

"gibeo." One minion said.  
"Girl? it's a girl kittenz? Hm interesting." He finished washing the kitten cradling her in his arms. She mewed at him again. "what? You hangry? Hm… here eat this.." He went to the fridge and grabbed some left over chicken and some water. He walked with her up to his room. Gru put the kitten on the bed with the food and water and he left to go get changed. He walked back to the room to se the kitten had eaten the food and drank the water and she was laying on his pillow.  
"Hey, off the pillow…" He picked her up and placed her on the other pillow. Gru climbed into bed. Gru turned off the lights and Closed his eyes. He then felt pressure on his pillow and he opens one eye seeing the kitten making biscuits on his pillow and purring softly. She walked in a circle and laid down next to his head. He sighed and went to sleep. Morning came shortly and Gru woke up with someone cuddling with him. He thought it was the girls then he opened his eyes to see a naked women with cat ears and a tail curled up next to him. His eyes widen as he stiffened. The girls ran into the room and saw this.  
" Gru? Is she our new mommy?" Margot asked lifting an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Gru sat there rigged, he couldn't believe what had just happened. The last thing he remembered was that he fell asleep with the kitten at his pillow, then he woke up with the cat woman curled up next to him. She yawned and opened her chocolate colored eyes and her ears twitched and tilted her head. Gru's eyes grew wide and a blush crept on to his face. Margo went to Gru's closet and got the cat woman one of Gru's sweater. Gru fell out of the bed scooting away from the cat woman. Edith came up to the cat woman grinning ear to ear.

"Cool! Are those ears and tail real?" she asked as she climbed up on the big bed.

"Yes they are, I was born with them." The woman stated as her ears and tail twitched. She then chuckled seeing Gru staggering back to his feet.  
"Who are you! Where did you come from and how did you getz into my bed?" Gru pointed a finger at her.  
"My name is Shakeera and I'm just a stray from out side and you picked me up out from the rain, and for the last question you put me on your bed last night I slept right by your head." She smirked as she saw his face turn beet red. The girls giggled at him and looked back up at Shakeera.  
"So.. you were the kitten we found yesterday?" Agnes asked petting her tail.  
"Yes it is little miss." Shakeera said tickling Agnes with her tail. Gru walked up picking up Agnes and Edith and placing them back with their sister.

"Ok girls let me and miss Shakeera talk for a little bit." The girls moaned in protest but left the room closing the door behind them. Gru turned back around to face Shakeera sitting on the bed. There was a awkward silence between them.  
"So how long has it been?" Shakeera asked.  
"What?"  
"How long has it been since your wife has been gone?"  
"I don't have a wife." Shakeera straightened up and got off of the bed walking up to him.  
"The girls, don't have a woman role model in this house!" She said backing Gru up against the wall.  
"No...they don't...I didn't think they needed one."  
"Gru is your brain still asleep? The girls needs a female companion not just a house full of males." Gru looked to the side. He knew she was right but he wouldn't admit to it. Shakeera placed her hand on his cheek making him look at her.

"Let me help, you can't do this by your self, let me help you please.." He looked down at her then he closed his eyes and stepped to the side of her. Shakeera bowed her head as her ear folded back. She heard clothing rustling and turned around seeing Gru holding out a pair of his black pants. Shakeera grabbed the pants looking at him tilting her head to the side.

"You will be the girls nanny. Take care of them and show them what girls are suppose to be like. We will take you shopping today to get you better clothing to fit your liking." Shakeera smiled brightly as she ran up and tackled hugged him quickly.  
"You won't regret this Gru!" Gru just nodded and opened the door stepping back to see the girls fall down to the ground. The girls smiled up at them innocently and ran out of the room. Gru rolled his eyes and looked over at Shakeera.  
"They are really cute Gru little sweet hearts. Now get going so I can get dressed." She pushed Gru out of his room.  
"Hey your in MY room you know" He heard a click of the lock and stood there arms crossed. She then opened the door reveling that she had used her tail as a belt to hold up the pants since they were basically slipping off of her.  
"Yeah I know now its your turn to get changed." She winked at him making him blush once again as he walked into his room and changed into his regular clothing. They both walked down the stairs to find the girls in the living room sitting on the alligator couch. Gru walked up to the girls with Shakeera in tow. She stopped a bit behind him mimicking his posture. Hands behind back and eyes narrowed.

"Alright girls listen up. Miss Shakeera will be your new nanny." Gru stated to the girls. The girls gasped happily.  
"We will be taking Miss Shakeera to the mall to get her some suitable clothing," Gru also stated looking over at Shakeera and lifts a eyebrow after hearing Shakeera repeating what he said.  
"Are you copy catting me?" He asked.  
"Are you copy catting me?" She repeated grinning like the sassier cat. The girls were laughing their heads off. Gru Groaned and grabbed the girls and Shakeera taking them to the car.

Shakeera then just realized something she placed her hands on her head wherer her ears are at. "what am I going to do about my ears?" Edith looked up at Shakeera and took off her hat giving it to her.  
"Here you can use it." Edith said smiling,  
"Thank you." Shakeera put the hat on as they drove up to the mall and grew cleared four parking spots. Clearing meaning by bumping four cars out of the way. They walked into the mall and the girls eyes grew as big as saucers. They were in awe with how big this mall was.

"wooooww." They said in unison. Shakeera smiled as she looked down at the girls. Her and the girls went in every store and bought clothing and other things. Gru was left to carry the mountain pile of boxes and bags. They stopped at a Old Navy store and Shakeera was looking at some nice pants when Margot was looking at a display.  
"Margot don't go to far." Gru said while trying to look through the crowed struggling to see Margo. A tall slinky man grabbed Margot holding a knife to her throat.  
"This is a stick up! Give me all your money!"  
"Margo!" Gru stood up about to take out his ray gun when Shakeera grabbed his arm.  
"Gru we don't want to make a scene and make unnecessary damage let me handle this." He looked down at her then back to the robber.  
"Do I need to repeat myself! Give me the mon...what the?" He looked down to see a kitten looking up at him. He tried to step on the cat but it jumped out of the way. "Hey get out of here cat...get... away...from me!" The cat disappeared from sight and the robber looked around then he was about to yell again when he heard a loud roar. He turned around slowly to see a black panther walking out of the black pant display. The robber's eyes widen in fear as he slowly put Margot down and ran away screaming. Gru watched him run then looked back to see the black panther was gone and so was Shakeera. Gru then walked forward nearly tripping over some clothing. He looked down to see Shakeera's clothing, and he bent down to grab the clothing when he saw a pair of feet hiding behind a display. He pushed the clothing with his toe to the display his back turned to the display. Moments later a fully clothed Shakeera came out of no where.

"See I told you I had it covered.." She smirked looking up at Gru as he smiled lightly then he shook his head and turned away.  
"Thank you for rescuing Margot." He said walking to the girls.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" Shakeera walked up to the gang. They heard a big growl. Everyone looked down at Agnes.  
"Sorry, I'm kinda hungry…" She said looking up smiling cute like.  
"Then its decided we will go to the food court." Gru said grabbing the load of boxes and bags. The girls fallowed behind Shakeera and Gru.

"Guys we have to try to get dad and Shakeera together." Margo whispered to her sisters.  
"Yeah Shakeera is soo cool. She would be the best mom ever!" Edith cheered softly  
"She is like a Unicorn but much more beautiful." Agnes chipped in.  
"But how are we going to get them together?" Edith asked. Margo looked up at the couple in front of them.  
"Just fallow my lead alright?" She smirked as she ran and her sisters fallowed suit. Shakeera and Gru were about to walk on to the escalator when the girls ran past them bumping into them causing Shakeera to fall forward. Gru reached out to grab her but stumbled on the stares, which caused him to fall forward pinning Shakeera to the railing of the escalator. His blue eyes met her dark brown ones. His large hands gripped the railing and her hands were placed on his shoulders. They were mere inches from each other when Shakeera fell on to her back and Gru stumbled over her barely missing her head in the process. Gru and Shakeera finally made it to the food court. They saw that the girls already got their food. Gru sat on one side and Shakeera on the other. The girls had burgers and fries. Then there was just a big plate of spaghetti.

"You already ordered our food?" Gru asked looking at the plate. Margo munched on a French fry.  
"Yeah we ordered for you, we got something for you guys to share." The girls looked at one another pretending not notice. Gru pushed the plate towards Shakeera with his finger.

"You have it I'm not hungry." Shakeera pushed the plate back to Gru.

"No, you eat it I'm not hungry." Their eyes narrowed as they glared at each other. Agnes Stood up pointing her finger at them.

"No! you both eat it! We got it for you now eat it!" Gru and Shakeera looked at Agnes.

"NO!" They said in unison. Agnes then sat down in her chair and held her breath.

"What is she doing?" Shakeera asked looking at Gru. All he did was grabbed his fork and handed her a fork.  
"She is going to hold her breath until she gets what she wants, lets just get this over with." He stuck his fork into the pasta and started to eat. Shakeera looked at him and she started to eat. A few minutes later Shakeera was slurping up a single strand of spaghetti looking away from Gru and Gru was slurping up the same strand of spaghetti looking away from Shakeera. While they were slurping up the same strand spaghetti their faces touched. Their eyes widened and the pulled back blushing. There was an awkward silence and Gru was playing with a meat ball with his fork, rolling it back and forth on the plate. Shakeera's eyes grew big as she saw him rolling the meat ball around. She grabbed her fork still looking at the meat ball. Gru was trying to stifle is laughter at the what happened. Shakeera was poking at the meat ball while Gru was playing with it.

After they were done eating they decided to go back home, Gru looked in his review mirror to see the girls had fallen asleep. Shakeera helped Gru take the girls to bed and tucked them in. Shakeera went to put her pajamas on, she walked to the living room and laid down on the couch curling up into a ball. She closed her eyes but she heard foot steps walking up to her but she laid still. She knew it was Gru by how his shoes squeaked while he walked. Gru gently picked up Shakeera's head being mindful of her cat ears and placed a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket. He walked out of the living room and he looked down seeing the minions smiling and making awing noises. He glared at them and went to bed.

Off in the other side of town Mr. Perkins was laughing evilly as he opened a box.

"Well Gru you took my son away and I will take something special to you, and I'm not talking the girls this time. Mwahaahahahahh!" He laughed in the darkness.

*i hope you liked it*


	3. Chapter 3

The air was getting chilly the clouds had rolled in. Shakeera walked into the living room seeing Gru sacked out on the couch with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth making a puddle on the pillow. Shakeera smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest seeing the girls next to her.

"Was he up all night again?" She asked placing a blanket over him.  
"Yeah he was working on a new plan." Margot said pushing up her glasses.  
"He promised that we would go on a daddy daughters date.." Agnes said looking up at Shakeera. Shakeera then looked at the disappointed looks on them. Dr. Nefario cleared his throat and Shakeera walked up to him.  
" What is it doc?" He smiled softly as he took a pair of pearl earrings out of his lab coat. Shakeera's eyes widened in surprise.  
"I was working on this, orders from the boss." He said hinting at Gru who was still asleep on the couch. She blushed lightly still looking at the earrings. "He was working on it last night and he was going to give you them today but as you can see he is still asleep."  
"So what did you do to these earrings?" She asked.  
"Put them on and see." Shakeera put the earrings in her cat ears. She felt a tingly sensation through out her body. The girls gasped in surprise and smiled.

"You look human!" The girls said in unison. Shakeera ran to the full length mirror to see that her cat ears weren't on top of her head but she had human ears on the side of her head and her tail was gone. She actually looked human, she touched her new human ears.

"Gru did this? He designed this for me? " The Doctor nodded his head. A idea popped into her head as she looked at the girls. "Girls I just had a great idea. Since Your father has fallen asleep, lets go on a girls day out." The girls smiled big and agreed with her. "Now go get changed and meet me at the front door." The girls ran to their rooms. Shakeera smiled then she looked back at the sleeping Gru and walked up to him and placed her lips on his forehead and whispered, "Thank you." and straightened up and looked at the doctor. The doctor was holding one of Gru's scarf's.

"It's going to be cold, he wouldn't mind." Shakeera smiled as she Grabbed the scarf and ran out of the room. Dr. Nefario looked back at Gru who had one eye opened. "She seemed very happy with what you designed for her."

"I saw that." Gru said sitting up.  
"The drool was little much."  
"What drool?" He wiped the drool from his mouth and saw the water stain on his pillow.

Shakeera stood by the door wrapping Gru's scarf around her neck. The girls came running up to Shakeera jumping like Mexican jumping beans. They stood by a buss stop waiting on the bus. The bus finally came and they sat in the back. Margo sat on Shakeera's left and Edith sat on the right and Agnes sat on Shakeera's lap.  
"What are we going to do today? Margo asked.  
"Well today we are going to go ice skating." Shakeera said placing her chin on top of Agnes's head.  
"Awesome! This will be soo cool we never been ice skating." Edith said bouncing in her seat.  
"Look look! Its snowing outside!" Agnes said leaning over looking out at the window. Shakeera looked outside to see the white flakes floating down from the sky. Her eyes half shut as she had a flash back of when she was just four years old.

Shakeera was between her father and mother as they were trapped in a snow storm Shakeera was shivering as her father and mother was holding her tightly. She could feel her parents Shivering uncontrollably.  
"We….we love you S..shakeeera….stay being our little girl." She looked up at her parents seeing their pail faces. She could hear their hearts beats. Their hearts were becoming slower, when all of a sudden her parents hold lessened. She looked at her parents, they had a content smile on their faces and they eyes were closed. Their heads were leaning against one another.

The snow was flowing around her as stood there at two tomb stones. One marked as Mary Shamei and the other Mark Shamei. Her parents died from a snow storm, They were trapped in a blizzard and they kept her warm by their body heat keeping her alive. They died trying to keep her warm. Her little cat ears drooped down as tears came to her eyes.

"Mummy….daddy…." She looked to her side to see people glaring at her.

"They wouldn't be dead if they didn't give birth to a monstrosity like you!" A woman yelled. Some kids started to throw rocks at Shakeera. Shakeera yelped in pain and ran into the forest by the cemetery.

"Shakeera?" Shakeera heard Margo's voice snapping back to reality.

"I'm sorry Margo what were you saying?" Margo looked up at her.  
"I wanted to know, what were you doing in the mud pile where we found you?"  
"I was being chased but dogs so played possum until they left." There was a dead silence between them and the bus finally came to the ice skating rink. They hopped off to the bus and walked into to the building. They got their skates on and the girls wobbled their way to the rink. Shakeera stepped onto the ice swiveling to see the girls still at the door.

"Come on girls don't be afraid its really fun. Its just like roller balding, just on ice." Shakeera said placing her hands on her hips. The girls slowly stepped on to the ice wobbling on the skates. They all fell to their butts and slid to Shakeera wrapping their arms around her legs. She helped them up as she gave them parts of the scarf that belonged to Gru. "Now hang on I'm going to give you guys a ride." Shakeera glided forward and towing the girls behind her. She picked up speed, dodging the other people who are skating. The girls squealed in delight as they made laps around the other people. Shakeera finally pulled the girls to the door. They decided to go and get some Hot chocolate, Shakeera walked up to the hot chocolate stand.

"Hello how may I help you?"  
"Yes I would like to have four hot chocolate with mini marshmallows please."  
"Congratulations! Your our one hundredth customer! You get free drinks and this!" He gives her a necklace that had a snow flake on it.  
"Oh wow thanks!" He offered to put it on her. She parted her hair and he placed it on her. She returned back to the girls with the hot chocolate.

"Shakeera? Do you like our dad?" Margot asked. Shakeera almost spat out her hot chocolate.

"Whwhat brought this up all of a sudden?" She asked rubbing her neck from the burn of the hot chocolate.

"We love having Gru as our dad." Margot said.  
"But we would like to have a mommy as well." Agnes said.

Shakeera smiled softly and sighed. "I do in fact like your father, but I think he only liked me as a friend."

"He is so totally into you Shakeera." Edith said.  
" He is just shy around new people he was like that when we came along."  
"Well, we will let him come to me if he likes me or not. Alright girls lets head home." Shakeera took the girls back home. The girls quietly ran up the stairs to their room and Shakeera slowly closed the door locking it. She turned around coming face to face to Gru, well to his torso in away. She yelped in surprise, her hand came up as she jumped. Gru grabbed her wrist before she fell backwards.  
"G..Gru! You scared me." She stepped back pressing her self to the door. She Stuttered looking up at him. He let go of her wrist and placed his hand behind his back.  
"I'm sorry I scared you." His eyes shut half way, he placed his hand behind her ear gesturing the earrings. "I see you wore the earrings I made for you." She blushed softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder fingering his scarf. She gasped taking it off.

"I'm sorry I took it with out your permission Gru." She looked up at him.  
"Its fine Shakeera, Don't worry about it. I'm glad you took the girls out today." He leaned down close to her placing his hand on the door behind Shakeera, . "Thank you for taking care of my girls and keeping them safe." Shakeera blushed softly. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." She closed her eyes blushing softly as she felt him grab her hands leading her up the stairs. His big hands held on to her small ones, he tighten his hold but not to hurt her as she could tell she was getting close to what ever he was going to show her. She heard a door open and close. "Alright Shakeera now open your eyes."

Shakeera opened her eyes blinking in surprise to see a large room filled with nice fancy furniture a California queen bed the room was painted dark red. Gru stood next to her smiling at his work. "I had the minions make this for you. I didn't want you to sleep on the couch." He heard sniffling sounds and his brows ferried as he looked down to see that Shakeera had taken the earrings out of her ears and was in her cat form now. Her ears were bent down and her tail was down low her shoulders hunched shaking a bit as tears was flowing from her eyes. He felt a sting in his heart seeing her cry.

"Why the tears? What's wrong, don't you like it?" He asked leaning forward trying to look at her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes she leaped at him wrapping her arms around his neck clinging to him.

"These are tears of happiness! I love it Gru thank you soo much!" She cried onto him, he wrapped his arms around her small form.

"I just want you happy, you made me and the girls happy." He whispered softly. She pulled back enough to look at his face.

"You make me happy as well Gru the girls are little darlings and your just so nice to me." They pulled apart again as Gru was fidgeting with his hands.

"Shakeera…I was wandering…if you would like… to…you know…umm.. Go out into town with me tomorrow.." He looked up at her. She smiled softly blushing a bit.

"Sure Gru it's a date." Gru turned beat red as he said good night and walked out of the room. Shakeera changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep. Mr. Perkins grinned evilly as he has a remote in his hands. He pressed the button on the remote and Shakeera's necklace Started to glow and make sparks. Shakeera moaned in her sleep as she tossed in turned in her bed, She frowned as she started to twitch then her eyes flew open and her eyes were bright yellow.

"Alright Shakeera go and take the shrink ray from Gru's vault." Mr. Perkins said into the remote. Shakeera nodded as she walked out of the room stealthy like a cat. She stopped to see shadows on the wall. She leaped up onto the sealing digging her claws into it. Some minions walked past she continued on the sealing until she made it to the vault. She jumped down landing with out a noise. She flicked her cat ear and leaned against it. She turned the knob hearing the clicks. It finally came undone and she walked in grabbing the shrink ray, as she walked out Dr. Nefario stood at the end of the hall his mouth gapped open.

"S..Shakeera?" Shakeera's Dark yellow eyes glimmered in the darkness and she jumped out of the window and ran. Dr. Nefario ran to the window and Shakeera was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Shakeera made it to Mr. Perkins lair, she walked up to him eyes glowing bright yellow. She handed him the Shrink ray and stepped back. Mr. Perkins leaned forward.

"Good work Shakeera good work." He laughs though the night.

Morning finally came, Dr. Nefario and Gru were walking down the hallway leading to Shakeera's room.

"I'm telling you! She took the shrink ray last night!" Dr. Nefario exclaimed to Gru, which in return he got a nasty glare.

"What? Shakeera would never do that." He said as he opened the door to her room. "Shakeera?" Gru scanned the room to see no one was in it. He looked to the side to see the bathroom door was cracked and he saw a shadow. Gru walked up to the bathroom pushing the door open to see that the window was open making the curtains move. He turned around quickly to come face to face with Shakeera.

"What'cha lookin for Gru?" She tilted her head to the side her ears flicking slightly as her tail sways.

"Ah, yes I was looking for you Shakeera, are you ready for our date?" Gru asked.

"What! Your going out on a date with the thief!" Dr. Nefario yelled.

"Thief? What are you talking about? I would never steal from anyone." Shakeera said her ears tilted back.

"I saw you last night!" He yelled at her. She growled low in her throat as her ears folded back her eyes narrowed she walked up to the Dr.

"You have no proof old man!" Gru grabbed Shakeera pulling her away from the Dr. before she could scratch his eyes out.

"Both of you stop Shakeera and I are going on this date and your going to be the baby sitter for today."

"But…"

"No buts about it." Gru grabbed Shakeera by the hand taking her out of the room and walking her to the kitchen.

"Gru…you know I would never steal from you right? " She looked at him with big eyes almost in tears. He walked up to her placing his hand on the side of her face.

"Don't worry Shakeera, I know you would never steal anything from us." He smiled down at her seeing her nuzzling his hand purring softly. She pulled her head up and placed in her earrings so she looked human.

" Shall we go now?" She smiled up at him as they walked out into the snowing wonderland. Gru was about to open the car when Shakeera grabbed his hand.

"Gru….how about we leave the car and just take the bus? Please?" She asked looking up at him. He nodded and walked with her to the bus stop. A gust of wind came making Shakeera shiver a little. She felt something being wrapped around her she opened her eyes to see Gru's scarf partly on her but still on him. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Gru."

"We don't want you to catch a cold." He said smiling down at her . They waited for a few minutes and the bus finally came.

"So where are we going first?" Shakeera asked? Gru chuckled.

" Curiosity killed the cat." Shakeera playfully smacked him on the arm. "We are going to get something to eat and the rest is a surprise." They made it to a small restaurant and had lunch. Afterward they just walked around town enjoying one another company. Gru finally took Shakeera to the movies, he sat there in the dark room and cast his eyes to Shakeera who was enjoying the movie when he remembered what his minions told him.

Flashback

Gru was sitting with a note pad on his lap taking notes.

"So….when we are at the movies I pretend to yawn and stretch and place my arm around her shoulder?" The minions nodded and one of the minions demonstrated. Gru nodded and took note of it

End of flash back

He lifted up his arms and stretched his arms out and draped his arm along her shoulder. A teen sitting behind him coughed into his hand saying "lame". Gru glared at the teen, he felt pressure on his torso. He looked down to see Shakeera laying her head on his shoulder. His heart sped up as his ego got the best of him. He looked back behind him to see the teens jaw had hit the floor. Gru grinned as the kid attempted to do the same thing that Gru had done, but he got rewarded with a slap.


	5. Chapter 5

The movie ended and everyone walked out of the theater. They stepped to the side staying close to each other staying warm.

"That movie was soo cool I loved the ending. What do you think Gru?" She looked up at him. He looked down at her. In the movie at the end the couple was on the beach and they kissed as the waves were splashing around them. Gru was looking to the side wringing his hands in front of him. Shakeera looked at him concerned.

"Gru?…if you didn't want to see the movie.. We didn't have to see it I didn't mean…."

"No, its not that, its just…erm…I never really ever been with a girl, in a romantic way." He kept on rambling on not making any eye contact. Shakeera sighed smiling slightly as she placed her hands on his scarf tracing the lines on it. Gru stopped talking his eyes widened and he stood up straight. Shakeera slowly pulled Gru's scarf pulling him closer so her and his nose were touching.

"Gru….stop talking…" Shakeera tugged Gru's Scarf softly guiding her lips to his. Gru stood ridged in shock. Gru let his body relax, then he was about to return the kiss but Shakeera pulled back grinning like the sassier cat. Gru stood there with slumped shoulders eyes half shut, and his mouth pushed out in a pucker. Shakeera giggled looking up at him. She ran across the street to a park and Gru stood there for a while but fallowed behind her. He made it to the park seeing there were play ground equipment scattered around. He spotted Shakeera sitting a swing with her back to him. He used his 'ninja skills' sneak up behind her grabbing the bars on the swing pulling her back earning a gasp from her. She swung back and forth for a few minutes and she finally jumped out of the swing and landed on all fours. Shakeera ran over to a merry-go-round and hopped onto it.

"Come on Gru!" Shakeera pleaded at him. Gru chuckled as he walked over pushing off of the ground making it start to rotate. She laughed as she closed her eyes, and Gru was laughing and watching Shakeera. They both attempted to get off of the merry-go-round, but they only bumped into one another like a dunking couple. They both ended up collapsing on a hill top out of breath from laughing. Gru and Shakeera sat up leaning against each other watching the moon slowly rising over the horizon. He looked down at Shakeera and smiled slightly. She looked up at him smiling softly, she looked into his eyes noticing that he was mere inches from her. She closed her eyes as did Gru and they slowly leaned closer lips brushing against each other. When Shakeera's eyes snapped open and her body vibrated Gru took note of this and looking at Shakeera and leaned back. Shakeera's eyes were bright yellow her fangs had grown longer.

"What? Shakeera?" Gru looked up at Shakeera who was now standing towering over him. He heard a voice coming from Shakeera's snowflake necklace.

"If you want your lovely Shakeera come to the Bank at midnight tomorrow!" He heard Mr. Perkins voice. His eyes widen in fear and rage as he looked back at Shakeera.

"Shakeera…." Her eyes narrowed and she hissed at him getting on all fours and running away from him.

"Shakeera! I will save you! I promise you that!" He yelled into the night as Shakeera retreating form.


	6. Chapter 6

Gru got up dusting himself off, he couldn't get the image of Shakeera's face out of his head. He walked home trying to figure out how to get Shakeera back. He walked to his house seeing that the lights were still on.  
'The girls must have stayed up late again.' He said to himself as he walked up to his house. The girls ran up to him, Agnes clung to his leg Edith and Margo was looking up at him.

"Dad? Where's Shakeera?" Margo asked. Gru paused at mid step looking down sadly, taking a deep breath.

"S..she is gone…she was taken by Mr. Perkins." The girls gasped.

"What? We have to save her!" The girls said in unison. Gru stopped at his room turning around looking down at the girls.

"No! I'm going to save Shakeera, me! Not you, just me, your going to stay here and I will bring her back." The girls were about to abject but Gru gave them the 'do as I say or your grounded aka I'm not in good mood to argue with you' look. The girls walked back to their room and Gru shut the door and leaned against it sliding down it. He placed his head against the door and whispered to himself.

"I also don't want to lose someone else that I love…" He slowly stalked to his bed and lowered himself to the bed curling up in a ball trying to get some sleep.

The girls were sitting around in their room and Margo was writing on a pad of paper.

"OK, this is what we are going to do, when dad gets into the car we will sneak into the car. Then when dad goes into the building we fallow him inside and help him." Margo said looking at her sisters.

"We will make sure dad doesn't get hurt." Edith said jumping into bed.

"Yeah and to get Shakeera back so we can be a family." Agnes said as she crawled into bed. They all went to sleep, dreaming about having a complete family. Gru tossed and turned in bed seeing Shakeera's face in his dreams.

The next day finally came and Gru was staying in the lab getting everything ready for the night. Time seemed to fly while Gru was in the lab. The girls snuck into Gru's car hiding in a closet. Gru walked up the stairs to the girls room. He opened the door a crack to see the girls in their beds. But it wasn't it was some dolls under the covers. But he didn't know that.

"Now girls I know your mad at me, but…I will get our Shakeera back." He closes the door and continued to his car. Gru drove behind the bank a garage door opened up. Gru drove in turning off his car and ran out of the car. The girls got out of the closet and sneaked out of the car fallowing Gru from a distant. The girls were about to take a step as a shadowy figure grabs the girls, dragging them into the darkness. Gru walked out into a garage area to have the spot lights directly on top of him. He shielded his eyes from the bright light looking up. He saw Mr. Perkins staring down at him.

"Where's Shakeera?" Gru yelled up to him. Mr. Perkins just pressed a button and a door opened to his left to reveal Shakeera standing there in a stunned state. Her eyes were mixture of Brown and Yellow. Gru stepped forward a bit and Mr. Perkins did a "ticking" noise which made Gru stop and look up at him.

"I wouldn't take another step forward if I was you Gru.." He pressed another button to reveal Margo, Edith and Agnes standing on a plat form. A laser appeared over head and Mr. Perkins laughed.

"You have a decision to make Gru, to save the woman whom you love or your precious daughters." Gru stood there wide eyed he had to choose, between Shakeera or the girls. Gru looked up at his daughters, Margo had her arms wrapped around her two younger sisters looking down at him with scared sad eyes.

"Dad! Save us! Save Shakeera and us!" Margo screamed. He then looked at Shakeera her eyes were droopy and her ears were drooped slightly. He could barely hear her whisper his name. He took a step forward not seeing a button and stepped on it. The laser pointed to the girls preparing to fire at them.

"NO!" Gru exclaimed in rage and ran towards them. Shakeera stood there looking sad as a silent tear fell from her eyes.

"No….n..n…ooo girls!" She shakily grasped the necklace tearing it off. Beads flew everywhere as she jumped off the ledge as the laser fired it's ray. The girls screamed and Gru's eyes widen in shock seeing Shakeera jumped in front of the girls taking the rays blast. She fell to her knees as Gru roared and charged at Mr. Perkins punching him square in the jaw knocking him unconscious. He walked back to see the girls looking down at Shakeera. Shakeera looked up at the girls eyes half shut.

"Girls…your alright?" She asked softly they nodded with tears in their eyes. She then shifted her head so she can see Gru.

"Gru….you alright?" He could find the words to speak so he just nodded. Shakeera smiled softly and she closed her eyes falling to her side. Gru ran to her side kneeling holding her close. The girls came closer looking at him. He clutched the limp Shakeera and looked up at the girls and shook his head from side to side. The girls cried out with tears flowing down their cheeks. Gru picked them up and took them home trying to calm them down. He finally got them to sleep, but to get him to get some sleep, is a whole other story. He clutched his pillow burring his face into it. After two or more hours he finally fell asleep dreaming of all the fun he had with Shakeera. Gru woke up the next morning hearing the door open, He turned over and opened one eye seeing the figure of what seemed to be Shakeera.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind, your dead…" He then opened both eyes hoping that it would disappear but it didn't. He shot up eyes widened jaw went slacked. There stood Shakeera leaning against the door frame. Gru was shocked beyond belief, he stood up looking at her.

"Your alive? How? When?" She walked up slowly to him and grinned up at him.

"Nine lives Baby!" She stated. He smiled big and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. They both laughed in joy as he stopped looking up at her as she looked down at him. Time seemed to slow down as Shakeera leaned down placing her lips onto his. Gru closed his eyes kissing her back. They were not aware as the girls opened the door screaming in happiness and tackled the couple to the ground for one big group hug.

The end


End file.
